Footwear is typically in need of drying and often sanitizing due to the very nature of footwear and the human foot. Footwear items include shoes and boots. While drying footwear can be done without forced air, forced air is faster and more effective. Footwear sanitization is not accomplished by drying alone. It is desirable to introduce some form of sanitization which is bactericidal, fungicidal, and kills other undesirable microorganisms. Additionally, footwear is best dried in an inverted position so that heavy moisture is allowed to drain. The present apparatus offers a unique solution to all of these footwear drying and sanitizing needs.